gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Frontier
Complete this maze to receive Fallen Angel Gumball Hidden Gumball To obtain Satan's Son Gumball: *You will have to die in endless, leaving a tombstone. *When you reenter the maze in the following run, you will need to save 50 crystals each and purchase the "Lost Paradise" upgrade "Chaos Crystal Core", Giving you a Demon Gift Box. Open it to receive 3 Satan's Hearts. *After finding your tombstone on the appropriate floor, use to change to tombstone into a mausoleum, then summon Satan's Son and feed him the 3 Satan's Hearts you obtained earlier (if you have 2 summoned creatures one of them will leave) Enemies Usual Enemies |name2=Hellhound |class2=Beast |image2= |skills2='Magic Burning': While Countering, consume enemy's MP Roar: Upon death, increase Attack and HP of all companions Elemental Resistance: Immune to Fire Spells |other2=May drop |name3=Lich |class3=Undead |image3= |skills3='Death Decay': While Countering, inflict Death Decay effect: Loses 2% of HP each round for 3 rounds. Frost Armor: When present, decrease damage suffered by companions by 30%. Elemental Resistance: Immune to Water Spells. |other3=May drop |name4=Lava Puppet |class4=Elemental |image4= |skills4='Thump': Chance to counterattack for 200% damage Puppet Armor: Damage suffered reduced by 30% Elemental Resistance: Immune to Earth Spells |other4=May drop |name5=Angel |class5=Elemental |image5= |skills5='Sacred Ray of Light': Launches a long range attack every 2 rounds, eliminating the enemy's buff Rebirth: Revive with full HP once after being killed Elemental Resistance: Immune to Light Spells |other5=May drop |name6=Demon of Abyss |class6=Demon |image6= |skills6='Curse': While countering, inflicts Curse (Decreases Attack for 3 turns) Spell Forbidden: Forbid the enemy to cast spells for 15 rounds after being killed Elemental Resistance: Immune to Dark Spells |other6=May drop |name7=Demon Lord |class7=Demon |image7= |skills7=See Boss section |other7=Boss }} To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Hell Frontier/Specific. Special Enemies " at Blood Knight's Statue |name2=Demonized Gumball |class2=Gumball |image2= |skills2='Madden': Chance to counterattack for 200% damage. |other2=Drops 100 EP when defeated Appears on a random floor, fight initiated when "Talk" to, or when told to "Help me work" after being purified |name3=Corpse Flower |class3=Plant |skills3 = (None) |image3=thumb|left|x80px |other3= Drops 5x Corpse Flower's Saliva }} Boss (Demon Lord) Skills: *'Demon's Wrath': Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies. *'Demon's Mark': Cast 1 layer of Demon's Mark each round (Each layer of Demon's Mark increases the effect of Demon Armor by 10/6/8%, providing Demon's Wrath with extra effects according to the number of layers, effects can be stacked, lasts 3 rounds) **3 Layers of Demon Mark: Forbids enemy from casting 1 random spell type. **6 Layers of Demon Mark: Decreases the enemy's Attack and Power by 50%. **9 Layers of Demon Mark: Instantly kills the enemy. *'Demon Armor': Physical Resistance +10/6/8% x (Marks +1). Spell Resistance +10/6/8% x (Marks +1). Allies Allies can be obtained at the Collapsed Door and by reviving certain corpses. For Collapsed Door allies, the % of HP and Attack transferred depends solely on the current floor and ranges from 20% to 80%. Each type of gate has 5 different allies it can produce. The allies are regrouped into sets. This means, for exemple, that if you get the ally from set A upon using the Hurricane Gate, do an S/L and choose Shadow Gate, you'll get the ally from set A for the Shadow Gate. The 'Can Drop' column relates to what the ally can leave behind when dying. Stages Decisive battle! Demon Lord! : Floors 50 (Difficulty 46) - 2 Vigor (unlocks Fallen Angel GB) Never-ending battle: Floors 45 (Difficulty 46) - 2 Vigor Open! The Gate of Hell!: Floors 45 (Difficulty 45) - 2 Vigor Land of Death and Flame: Floors 40 (Difficulty 45) - 2 Vigor Maze Occurrences Paradise Lost Paradise Lost is a special object which may be used to upgrade various effects which last your current maze run. Exchange Ruins Abandoned Stronghold Spend 3 crystals at the to enter a cave. S/L and using a different crystal type will spawn it with the same seed (EG number of enemies, normal or rare chest drop) Collapsed Door Use 3 Crystals to summon an allied elemental of the corresponding element. When the summoned elemental dies it will drop 1 crystal. Each summon has a 20% chance to summon a gumball instead. When these gumballs die they will sometimes drop their fragments, spells or their unique item (i.e. Demon Hunter can drop Curse Eyeshot, Medusa can drop Gorgon's Eyes, and so forth). It is possible to summon the same gumball more than once. Dim Magic Matrix Other Occurrences Corpses From Normal Floors= |-| From Dim Corpse Matrix= |-| From Abandoned Strongholds= Shops Expeditionary Supply Station Obtained through Exchange Ruins using , sells: * Elemental Crystals (Light, Water, Air). (Always 2 offers, 5 crystal for 150 EP or 10 crystals for 300 EP) * Drawing of the Legendary Arrow 300EP (Always one of the drawings for sale) * Drawing of Farplane Arrow 300EP * Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing 500EP * Demon Thorns 200EP * Turin Shroud, Spear of Longinus, Holy Scarab 1000EP * Core of Incandescence (1 for 300EP or 2 for 600EP) * Mark of Thor 100EP Abyss Exchange Obtained through Exchange Ruins using , sells : * Elemental Crystals (Dark, Fire, Earth). (Always 2 offers, 5 crystal for 150 EP or 10 crystals for 300 EP) * Drawing of the Legendary Arrow 300EP (Always 1 of the drawings for sale) * Drawing of Farplane Arrow 300EP * Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing 500EP * Angel's Wings 200EP * Beast's Teeth 100EP * Blood of Mountains (1 for 300EP or 2 for 600EP) * Hell Walker, Breathing of the Dead, Fiend's Phalanx 1000EP Regular Items Shop * You can spend 3 crystals (once) to have the shop present 2 more items. Those two items will be pieces of the Mastery Suit corresponding to the crystals spent Regular shops: If you pause and resume without having paid the crystals, the type of crystals required is likely to change. Strangely, the type does not change if you do a regular S/L. Regular Scrolls Shop * You can spend 3 crystals (once) to have the shop present 2 more scrolls. The added scrolls with be of the same class as the used crystals. Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: * for the Gumballs you get as ally * 80 Fragments for Hand of Balrog (Artifact) special artifact by acquiring Hand of Balrog in the maze. *Bone of Moonlight & Star Scrap (boss loot) *Evil Pumpkin (high chance) * Other Rank3 Ingredients as boss loot (Tower Flower, Elf's Dust) * Rank2 Ingredients *Gumball Pot as boss loot and from a few allies *Magic Relics * Various resources (EP, Coins, Magic Iron) and occasional in the Hellrift by destroying the wheelbarrow and crate. (Click on them many times) * Occasional , Gumball Pot and Golden Pot from the Invocation Magic Matrix. * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Title/Gumball-Based Occurrences See Hell Frontier/Specific#Crystal Injections Tips * You are limited to 2 maze persistent summon. Some advise against using Athena because of this. The Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils currently doesn't count in that limit (even though similar summons like The Dead Cat do) * you cannot summon allies that you used / soul linked to your current run. e.g trying to summon adventurer when he currently used / soul linked will net you common elemental instead(to be exact, the group will shuffle thru rest 4 than normal 5 groups for summon gate, netting you different group set upon summon attempt; this mean random pattern of 5(normal) and 4(contain soul link) is different, thus you could attempt normal s/l to compare the result between 2) * Every same summon that is not a common elemental can drop fragments or Gumball Pots at least 3 times per run. Special item will drop only once per run. * fragment drop is limited to 10 per run, that mean after 5th fragment/pot dropped, any future gumball on current run will no longer drop it, and all drop become special item instead * due limit of fragment drop per run, it is advised to only accept fragment frop from angel deity, cupid, pharaoh, merman, frost queen, skeleton lord, or Pandora; other fragment could be get relatively easily with common raiding and 80/80 ancient arena raid * equipment special item(like angel wing, adventurer hat) is limited to drop once per gumball, while consumable(sunflower's sun) and scroll could drop multiple times * You can shuffle summon death drop by using S/L. * Keep the Destroy Crystal in your bag after Diablo dies to have the effects active. No need to equip it. * With enough crystals, the Collapsed Holy Altars can be used to upgrade equipment from a Melee Suit or Magic Suit. It can therefore make sense to say buy Shadow Suit pieces if you want to gather a complete Dragon Scale Suit. * If you have Diablo summoned when you revive Tyrael, he will kill Diablo (still drops necklace) or any dark elemental allies. Happens also when the roles are reversed. * Every Level of Chaos Crystal Core provides 20% dmg on Corruption Paradise Lost skill, 3 Satan's Heart for the hidden GB, plus one of the following: ** Demon's Contract (Demon title, -100 max HP) ** 3 Beast Teeth or 3 Mark of Thor or 3 Demon Thorns ** Key to Paradise Lost Wing plane (Drop chance is much higher on the second Chaos Crystal Core upgrade made in a run) ** Rare Chance to get full Light Sacred Artifact suite or full Dark Sacred Artifact suite. * If you are trying to get certain scrolls or elemental equipment in the maze you can use elements on the shops. If there is a stronghold on the same level enter it and leave it to change the type of element you can use. Repeat until desired type is listed. * To obtain the Hand of Balrog ** Get Farplane Ranger venture title for the Farplane's Lantern ** Find Ragnaros’ Remains and get Ragnaros' Soul and 10 Molten Cores (keep them!!) ** Use Ragnaros' Soul to obtain an Eye of Balrog ** Save 28 Fire Crystals and a pile of Light and Dark Crystals ** Open Shops as Light-elemental and buy Cores of Incandescence until you have 10 ** Open Shops as Dark-elemental and buy Blood of Mountains until you have 10 ** Somewhere in there, buy a Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing ** Use 3 Fire Crystals on a Dim Matrix to open an Alchemy Matrix ** Use the recipe for the Sulfuron Hammer in the Alchemy Matrix (25x fire crystals, 10x Molten Cores, 10x Blood of Mountains, 10x Cores of Incandescence, 100x Magic Iron, 50x Dark Steel, 8x Eternal Gold) ** Use the Eye of Balrog to turn the Sulfuron Warhammer into the Hand of Balrog and gain 80 fragments of Hand of Balrog (Artifact). ** TIP: Repeat the process to obtain more sets of 80 fragments required for the Hand of Balrog upgrade. Additionally, after the Hand of Balrog has been crafted in the Alchemy Workshop, all raids of Hell frontier will produce 2 fragments (3 with Exorcist at rank 5). Quests / DP Notes External links * Video Walkthrough Category:Mazes Category:Backtrack